


Just Us Two

by fuckboibam



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Baek is a lesbian, F/M, Female Byun Baekhyun, Female Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Female EXO, Female Park Chanyeol, Fluff, Genderswap, Het!EXO, sorta 4+ 1 but not all that specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckboibam/pseuds/fuckboibam
Summary: Kyungsoon’s best friend Park Chanhee just had to start dating Kim Jongin, and suddenly Jongin’s best friend, Sehun, was there, all the time. Kyungsoon’s had enough, and Sehun just finds her cute or,Four(ish) times Kyungsoon and Sehun are forced to hang out together, and another time where neither of them are complaining about it very much.





	Just Us Two

Chanhee is dragging her to a party,  _ again _ , and Kyungsoon helplessly agrees as usual. Chanhee had been going on about it for a while, some frat just off campus had just had their party ban removed, so they were having the biggest party of the semester. Kyungsoon is pretty sure that Chanhee has described every party since they started college as ‘the biggest of the semester,’ but the shorter girl doesn’t say anything. She’s glad Chanhee has something to be excited about, because Kyungsoon sure doesn’t. 

Midterms are in a week, Kyungsoon had tried to reason with Chanhee when she’d appeared in her room this afternoon telling her about the party, but Chanhee was having none of it. ‘it’s college,’ she said, ‘stop studying for one night and have a few drinks. You might find a cute boy to hook up with.’ Kyungsoon frowns, but says nothing to her best friend. Until she continues with ‘you need a good dicking,’ and Kyungsoon splutters.

‘Shut up, I’m fine.’ Kyungsoon tells her and Chanhee looks at her with a scrutinous eye. ‘you haven’t dated anyone since he-who-must-not-be-named. Stop studying for a second, get dressed in something super sexy and find a cute boy to make out with, if nothing else. Baekyeon has a few cute dresses that you will look hot in.’ Chanhee tells her, and that’s it. Kyungsoon silently agrees, that she needs to get out more, but resents Chanhee for bringing him up. 

He broke up with her on the final day of their senior year of high school, telling her they wouldn’t work long term, and that he hoped she would find someone better. She wasn’t mad at Siwon, really, but she is bitter than Chanhee won’t stop mentioning him as an excuse for her to go out. 

Kyungsoon tells her as much, and she nods, but isn’t really listening, instead leafing through her closet finding something to wear. She holds a dress up against her torso as Kyungsoon finishes talking, and asks her opinion. 

‘Were you even listening to me, Chan?’ 

‘Yeah, you want me to stop bringing up Siwon, got it. What about the dress?’ She asks again, and Kyungsoon sighs but nods. 

‘You’re aiming to impress tonight, huh?’ Chanhee makes a noise in agreement, while stripping out of her clothes and into the dress. 

‘You remember I told you about Jongin?’ She asks while she smooths her hand over her stomach, and down her thighs softly. It takes Kyungsoon a second to remember who she’s talking about. 

‘Hot theatre club boy?’ She asks, and Chanhee agrees. ‘Is it a date, or do you just know he’s gonna be there?’

‘He said he hopes to see me there. What does that even mean?’ She asks, and Kyungsoon gets up off her desk chair and stands next to her in the floor length mirror. Kyungsoon still hasn’t changed, so her sweats and ratty t-shirt contrast to the stunning dress that her tall best friend is wearing next to her.

‘It means you have to look stunning tonight. I’ll do your makeup if you want?’

‘That would be amazing, Soon-ah. I’ll text Baekyeon and tell her to bring over some dress options for you.’ 

♡♡♡♡♡

They walk into the party almost four hours later, far more than fashionably late, and Kyungsoon already feels slightly uncomfortable. The dress that Baekyeon and Chanhee put her in is,  _ short _ to say the least, barely reaching her fingertips when her hands are by her sides. It’s tight, too, sucking in her stomach makes it better, but she knows she wont be able to drink much tonight before she feels like she’ll explode. She finds an empty wall, and leans against it, letting the wall take a little weight off the tall heels that she’s absolutely regretting wearing. 

Kyungsoon observes the people in the party, watching people drunkenly stumble around the empty-ish living room. The furniture was all moved against the walls and stacked to allow the numerous guests to dance somewhere. She watches the people quietly, couples dancing together, people who don’t know each other but will by the end of the night.

She spaces out, because next thing she knows, Chanhee is standing in front of her holding two drinks. She offers one to Kyungsoon, and the shorter girl drinks it in one go, putting the cup down carefully on the floor next to her. 

‘Jongin’s here. I was talking to him before.’ Chanhee leans over to whisper in Kyungsoon’s ear, and she looks around the room, looking for the boy that had caught Chanhee’s attention for the first time this semester. 

‘Where is he?’ Chanhee points to him carefully, making sure he can’t see, and Kyungsoon immediately makes eye contact with him, and Chanhee pretends to bang her head against the wall. 

‘You’re as subtle as a heart attack.’ Chanhee mutters fondly, but leans down to give Kyungsoon a kiss on the cheek anyway. ‘He’s cute, right? He said he was glad to see me.’ 

‘I’m pretty sure he’s checking out your ass right now, so yeah I’m sure he’s glad to see you.’ Chanhee’s face turns a dark red colour, which is barely visible under the shitty flashing lights that fill the room. Kyungsoon laughs at her friend and pats her on the shoulder. ‘Go back to talking to lover-boy, I’m having a good time, promise.’ Kyungsoon encourages her, and Chanhee makes eye contact with her short friend, ensuring she’s okay before giving her hand a squeeze and stalking back across the room to Jongin. 

He is hot, Chanhee was right. Chanhee told her earlier that the girls in the theatre club were all over him, and Kyungsoon wasn’t surprised. His body is visibly muscular, and his exposed arms through the low cut tank top he’s wearing cause Kyungsoon to have inappropriate thoughts about the boy. If Chanhee wasn’t so obsessed with him, Kyungsoon might have tried something, but now he’s off limits, she watches from across the room as Jongin brushes Chanhee’s long hair off her shoulder, and his hand stops there to rest. a small smile spreads across her face as she watches Chanhee flirt with him. 

‘Don’t tell me you’re obsessed with him too?’ Kyungsoon hears, and she turns to look at the tall boy who’s suddenly next to her. She doesn’t know when he appeared, nor how long she’s been staring but she shakes herself to respond to him. 

‘No, my best friend is into him, that tall girl he’s talking to. I’m making sure he doesn’t try anything.’ Her eyes flit over to him again, and they make eye contact. She looks away, avoiding his questioning eyes, but he nudges her **.**

‘What if she wants him to try something?’ he asks, and an amused huff comes out of her mouth. 

‘She does, but I still want to make sure she isn’t too drunk or anything.’ She answers, honestly, and she turns back to look at Chanhee, finally noticing them making out against the opposite wall. Kyungsoon huffs again, this time more annoyed, and the boy next to her lets out a little laugh. He’s tall, fringe falling across his face, and his tiny mouth quirked into a grin that Kyungsoon finds incredibly endearing. 

‘I’m Sehun, Jongin’s friend.’ Kyungsoon’s eyes snap up to his, and she tries to read him, work out why he’s suddenly next to her. 

‘Oh.’ She decides not to push it, and slumps against the wall again, turning slightly away from him, focusing instead on the party around them. 

‘What does that mean?’ 

‘I just thought,’ she begins, but doesn’t know how to finish, so she says nothing. Her phone vibrates in her pocket, and she slides it out carefully. It’s a text, from Chanhee, and Kyungsoon rolls her eyes. 

_ I’m going bck 2 his place, I’ll be back later and we can talk about Sehun ;D _

She texts back, telling Chanhee to use protection, before Kyungsoon sighs and slides her phone back into her bag. She looks at Sehun next to her, and sighs, smoothing her dress down before she starts to walk towards the door she came in less than half an hour before. She makes it a couple steps before her arm is grabbed by Sehun, and she’s spun back around to face him.

‘What did you think?’ He asks quietly enough that Kyungsoo almost didn’t hear him. She shakes her head, and goes to turn away from him again but his soft grip on her arm doesn’t move. ‘come on  — .’ He starts to beg, but realises he doesn’t know her name. Kyungsoon tells him, and decides to relent slightly.

‘Chanhee sent you, right? To check on me?’ He shakes his head. Kyungsoon gives him a look, which says ‘Tell me right now,’ and Sehun clearly understands because seconds later, he talks again. 

‘Jongin abandoned me to flirt with Chanhee. I saw you watching them, and thought I’d come over and talk to you.’ Kyungsoon doesn’t know what to think, honestly. Sehun is on another level, as far as she’s concerned, there’s no reason for him to be over here talking to her, when the beautiful girls dancing over there exist. ‘Wanna share your thoughts?’ he asks. She hesitates, looking between him and the cute girls on the dance floor she’d been watching for a while now.

‘There are probably hundreds of other people here you could be talking to, or dancing with. Why me? Did you see Chanhee talking to me earlier?’

‘No, I just thought you were cute.’ Sehun shrugs, but Kyungsoon notices the faint tinge of a blush creeping up on his cheeks. 

‘I still wanna leave, you know. I only came here for Chanhee, I’ve got studying to do.’ 

‘I’ll walk you back to your dorm, if that’s okay?’ A few people stare at them as they leave, and Kyungsoon isn’t really sure why, but she feels important as she walks out. 

They walk in silence, the first few minutes. Kyungsoon isn’t really sure what to say, and the heels Chanhee had forced her into earlier are starting to cause her feet to ache, so she’s more focused on staying upright than coming up with topics of conversation to discuss with the tall boy.

Another few minutes go past, as they walk across campus, and still nothing. They look at each other, multiple times, blushing as their eyes meet, but no words are spoken. Sehun looks deep in thought, almost, and Kyungsoon is actually wondering what he’s thinking about, that has his face scrunched up like it is. 

‘Is Chanhee just trying to hook up with Jongin?’ 

‘Is Jongin just trying to hook up with Chanhee?’

‘Jongin’s been talking about her for weeks now, I doubt he would have agreed to hook up with her if it was just a one time thing.’ 

‘Chanhee’s been obsessed with him since the second theatre club meeting. Chanhee said there were a lot of girls hanging around him though, I assumed he was a player?’ 

‘Just because he has friends that are girls, doesn’t mean he’s a player.’ 

‘He’s hot though? He could have any of the girls at that party, why Chan?’ Kyungsoon questions, and Sehun gives her a flat look. 

‘You’re underestimating Chanhee.’ 

‘She’s absolutely stunning, but hot boys don’t want monogamous relationships in college. That’s not how it works.’ 

‘And you know all about college boys because?’ Sehun asks with a smirk, and she leans over to smack him on the shoulder lightly. They fall silent, again, getting closer to the freshman dorms. ‘Which building are you?’ 

‘Chanhee and I are in 923.’ 

‘Oh, we’re next door, 925. Convenient.’ 

‘What do you mean?’ 

‘Well I assume they’re gonna start dating.’ Kyungsoon gives a non-committal shrug, as they reach the door of Kyungsoon’s building. ‘this has been fun, Kyungsoon, I hope to see you again.’ She blushes, and looks down at the ground. 

‘It was nice meeting you, Sehun.’ she gives him a look, and his smile reappears on his face. Kyungsoon can’t help but grin too, as she gives him a little wave, turns on her admittedly tall heels and walks into her building without looking back at the hot boy who just walked her home. 

It’s going to be a problem. 

♡♡♡♡♡

Much to Kyungsoon’s horror, Jongin and Chanhee’s thing, whatever it is, isn’t a hook up, and the next day when Chanhee comes back to their shared room, Jongin is right behind her. 

They’re holding hands, and some part of Kyungsoon’s brain is angry at Jongin for taking her away, but she realises how stupid it is, Chanhee isn’t going to abandon her for her new, hot boyfriend. They’ve been friends for years, they’ve never let a boy get in between them (well much, anyway), it’s not going to happen now, Kyungsoon rationalises, and after Jongin leaves, she lets Chanhee rant about how amazing Jongin is. 

♡♡♡♡♡

Well. 

Kyungsoon knows how easy it is to get swept up in a new relationship. When she’d started dating Siwon in their junior year of high school, Chanhee had sat her down a month in and told her that Kyungsoon needed to stop cancelling their plans, and start to be more aware of how she was acting to the people around her. That Chanhee was upset that the few times they did hang out, all Kyungsoon did was talk about him, and his friends, and it had gotten old quickly. 

Kyungsoon didn’t really believe her, at the time, she thought Chanhee was just jealous she had a boyfriend and Chanhee didn’t. She listened anyway, bringing up Siwon less, not telling Chanhee all about their dates in every detail, and their relationship flourished when together they acted like old times when neither of them were dating anyway. 

She gets it now though, approximately 13 days into Chanhee and Jongin’s relationship, when despite Kyungsoon and Chanhee literally sharing a dorm room, Kyungsoon has only seen the girl appearing in their room late at night, and disappearing again before Kyungsoon has had the opportunity to say hi and ask how her midterms are going.

Kyungsoon brings this up, on the two week anniversary of the party, in one of the short moments where Chanhee had come back to their dorm to actually spend time with Kyungsoon, with their weekly face mask and drama watching plans. 

She clearly feels bad, she looks down at the floor and refuses to make eye contact with Kyungsoon, apologising that her and Jongin haven’t been around more. 

Kyungsoon couldn’t really care less about Jongin, as long as he wasn’t hurting her, but she forgives Chanhee quickly, and they focus back on the drama they were watching, making comments about the sexy lead. 

♡♡♡♡♡

When Chanhee suggests they go to the movies randomly the next day, Kyungsoon is surprised but happy that her friend listened the night before. Chanhee suggests a new romantic comedy that just came out, and it looks like the sappy crap that Kyungsoon doesn’t like all that much, but agrees to go because she misses her friend, and she’s weak for Jo Insung. 

They agree to meet at the cinema close to campus at 4pm, after Chanhee’s music composition class, which gives Kyungsoon to go back to their dorm room after her class, and put down her books. She decides to change too, quickly stripping out of her dirty clothes that she’d been wearing for a little too long earlier, and slipping into a pair of jeans and one of Chanhee’s hoodies that she’d stolen years ago. She didn’t need to be cute for anyone today, it was just Chanhee and her on a friend date. They’d probably get frozen yogurt on the way home, and complain about the movie and that’d be it. 

Until later, when Kyungsoon is waiting inside the foyer for the cinema, Chanhee and Jongin stroll in holding hands, and Oh Sehun walks in behind them, awkwardly following them. 

‘Hey! Jongin just bought all our tickets, maybe you and Sehun can go get us some snacks and we can find our seats!’ Chanhee pulls her into a hug to greet her, and pulls away before Kyungsoon can ask her what the fuck happened to their friend date, and why Sehun is here too. Jongin gives her a warm smile in greeting as Chanhee returns to his side, holding her hand as they walk off leaving Sehun standing there. 

‘Snacks, I guess?’ He gestures to the growing line in front of the snack counter, where mostly couples are standing in line, and Kyungsoon wants to pass out. She walks over there, not saying anything to Sehun, but he follows her anyway. ‘You seem pissed off. What happened?’ 

‘I thought it was just a Chanhee and I thing, this movie, but Jongin’s here, and so are you, and I didn’t do my makeup and ugh.’ Kyungsoon rants, and Sehun places his left hand softly on her shoulder. It’s calming, only slightly, but she takes a breath and looks up at him. 

‘Relax, it’s okay. I’m sure she doesn’t realise she’s abandoned you, just like Jongin has with me. I’ve had to play League by myself the last two weeks.’ Sehun whines. 

‘League?’ 

‘League of Legends.’ 

‘Oh, so you’re a nerd?’ Kyungsoo asks, jokingly, and Sehun gives her an honest to god smile, not one of the little smirks that he was giving her at the party a couple of weeks ago. They stare at each other a little, Kyungsoon completely loses track of how long until the teenager at the concession yells next and they both walk to the counter. 

‘Two large popcorns, Sour Patch Kids, and M&M’s, please.’ Sehun orders, and then remembers that Kyungsoon is beside him. ‘You want anything, Soon-ah?’ Kyungsoon blushes but shakes her head. 

‘that all?’ Sehun nods. ‘it’ll be $24.63.’ Kyungsoon pulls out her wallet, but Sehun stops her. 

‘You can get the bill on our next date.’ He hands his card to the boy, and pays, and Kyungsoon doesn’t stop to think about how Sehun just told her they’d be going on another date.

She doesn’t think about it  _ too _ much, anyway. 

They all agree to go out to dinner after the movie, just before it starts. Unsurprisingly, Chanhee and Jongin disappear, Kyungsoon didn’t even notice when, so when the credits start to roll and the two seats next to Sehun are empty, she sighs. 

Sehun is asleep too, his head is lolled to the side and he’s drooling. It’s cute, and Kyungsoon watches him for a second, before gently shaking him awake. He wakes up suddenly, sitting up and looking around the theatre. 

‘What happened?’ he wipes his chin, and looks sheepishly at the short girl next to him. 

‘Chanhee and Jongin left, I don’t know when.’ 

‘Oh, okay. Wanna get dinner?’ Sehun sends her another smile and her heart flutters too much for this random dude that she barely knows. She shrugs, and Sehun nods. she has time to waste given Chanhee and her were supposed to get frozen yogurt, and her study schedule allows another three hours before she has to get back to studying for her Russian history final. 

‘Where?’ 

‘I know just the place.’ Sehun leads her out of the cinema, and down the street. Kyungsoon doesn’t even question it, simply letting the tall boy drag her softly by her wrist. 

They end up in front of a ramen place downtown that Kyungsoon had never noticed before. Sehun orders for them, and pays, and Kyungsoon finds herself enjoying their date, even when Chanhee messages her halfway through dinner with a photo of her and Jongin clearly just having finished boning. Kyungsoon tries not to puke, and when Sehun sends her a look, she shows him the photo and he does the same. Kyungsoon’s heart flutters a little again, and she realises how dangerous that is. 

♡♡♡♡♡

Kyungsoon and Chanhee are in different faculties at Seoul National University. Chanhee is in the music department, studying classical and composition, and Kyungsoon is in arts, majoring in history and philosophy.

They love their majors, but sometimes, they get a bit bored. Chanhee already knows what they’re teaching her in first year music, and Kyungsoon can read a book (and regularly does).

In the second week of semester, their new friend Baekyeon drags them to one of her lectures, and it becomes somewhat of a tradition. 

The back row of Chanhee’s 3pm class on Wednesday becomes Baekyeon, Kyungsoon and Chanhee’s gossip session about the cute boys (and girls for Baekyeon’s sake) around campus. Kyungsoon’s Friday at 10am philosophy lecture becomes their outfit planning session for upcoming parties and events, and they all skip Baekyeon’s intro to psychology lecture on Tuesdays to get coffee and listen to Baekyeon’s not-girlfriend Yixin play guitar at the coffee shop across campus. 

When Chanhee walks in slightly late to Friday’s lecture, Kyungsoon isn’t surprised. She’d barely woken up when Kyungsoon left their room earlier to attend the class, so her stumbling in with her hair not done, still wearing Kyungsoon’s sweatpants she’d stolen the night before isn’t shocking. Baekyeon grins, greeting Chanhee silently with a hand wave as the professor introduces the topic. 

What is a surprise, was Jongin, and then Sehun coming in after the tall girl, and sitting down in the lecture. Kyungsoon sends them a ‘what are you doing here’ look, and Jongin sends her a shrug and a small smile, and Sehun next to him rolls his eyes, but takes out his phone and types something. He looks back up at her, and mouths for her to check her phone, so she does. 

_ she dragged me out of bed this morning to come  _

_ coffee is on u next time _

she considers writing back, but instead just catches his eye and nods twice, before turning back to the front of the class and pretending to pay attention. 

Until Baekyeon slides a note across their desk, and Kyungsoon sighs, picking up the note and reading it. 

**who r the boys?**

Kyungsoon laughs, but doesn’t answer back right away. Baekyeon takes the paper back and scribbles on it some more, sliding it across the table again. 

**The frown-y one is staring at u**

Kyungsoon turns quickly and notices that Sehun is indeed looking in their direction, and his head turns the other way when he notices her looking. She blushes, and the warmth in her chest appears again. 

‘Sehun and Jongin.’ Kyungsoon leans over to Baekyeon and whispers. Baekyeon’s eyes almost bug out of her head, and she softly shoves Kyungsoon towards Chanhee. 

‘You didn’t tell me they were that hot.’ 

‘I said they were handsome, what else do you want?’ Kyungsoon whispers back. 

‘Kyungsoon, honey, they’re past handsome and straight up sexy. I’m gay and I would sleep with eyebrows boy.’ 

‘Me too.’ Kyungsoon mutters, and Chanhee next to her lets out a laugh that’s loud enough to stop the professor in the middle of his sentence. 

‘Are you supposed to be here?’ he asks Chanhee, and Kyungsoon sighs. Chanhee nods, and looks around the room trying not to make eye contact with him. ‘Please make sure your friend is quiet, Miss Do.’ Kyungsoon sinks into her chair, and she hears Sehun supress his laughter. 

She gives up on the hope of Chanhee and Baekyeon talking anymore during the lecture, knowing that Professor Choi will be keeping his eye on them the rest of the hour long class. 

After class, Sehun sidles up next to her and apologises for disturbing the lecture, while Jongin and Chanhee are being all cute and couple-y. she introduces Baekyeon, to Sehun at least, Jongin’s too busy, but the three of them sit down on the quad, chatting about their majors, and mutual friends. Sehun and Baekyeon have a few friends in common, mostly Jongdae from the music department, and Junmyeon from theatre like Jongin, and a girl called Minyoung who’s in engineering that sings with Yixin sometimes.

They’re in the middle of talking about the theatre club’s latest performance when Baekyeon suddenly checks her watch and stands up quickly. 

‘Fuck, I have to go, office hours with Professor Kim started 10 minutes ago and I have to ask about our next assignment. Have fun, it was nice to meet you, Sehun!’ Kyungsoon looks at her questioningly, and as she waves by, she winks to Kyungsoon and disappears faster than she’s ever seen Baekyeon move. Sneaky bitch. 

‘Wanna go get coffee? I have a class in half an hour, and you owe me.’ Sehun gives her another little smile, and she instinctively rolls her eyes to hide the heart eyes she was going to send him unintentionally. 

Well, a little intentionally. It’s been a while since she’d dated, but she isn’t inexperienced. Kyungsoon is well aware that Sehun is hitting on her, that he wants her. She’s noticed the looks he gives her, during the movie the other day, and at dinner after. When Kyungsoon was watching the lecture, and Sehun’s eyes had been firmly on her for most of Professor Choi’s discussion on Nietzsche and recent works based on his ideas of nihilism. 

It’s been a while since she dated, and Kyungsoon isn’t sure it’s what she wants right now, but she’ll have fun with him until she works it out, so she agrees to coffee and the pair leave Jongin and Chanhee to do their thing. 

♡♡♡♡♡

Sehun starts messaging Kyungsoon far more frequently than she’s used to. she gave up on being a technology hermit ages ago, Chanhee always demanded she downloaded the latest social media apps so they could talk, or whatever else, so Kyungsoon had downloaded Snapchat months ago to satisfy her best friend, and when it’d stopped being a thing, it stayed on her phone. 

The next day after their coffee date, Kyungsoon gets a notification while she’s in the university gym that Sehun had added her on snapchat. It took her a second, to remember how to even use it, Chanhee had abandoned snapchat for Instagram stories almost a month ago and Kyungsoon had stopped using the app all together. 

Except now, when she finds herself opening the app as soon as the notification came in that he’d sent her a photo. It was just a dog that he’d seen walking to get dinner with some of his dance friends, and the caption ‘good boi/10’ 

(she wasn’t disappointed when it wasn’t a picture of him. she  _ wasn’t.) _

That night, when Chanhee, Baekyeon and her were getting ready to go out to dinner and then drinks, Sehun snapchatted her again, this time a huge pile of snacks on a table with someone in the background. It’s probably Jongin, Kyungsoon realises, she’s seen that shirt before, when Chanhee had come back from theatre last week. 

She sends him back a quick message, asking what all the snacks are for, and slides her phone into her bag, and leaves her room looking cute, with Chanhee and Baekyeon following her. 

After a few drinks, Kyungsoon is feeling a little stumble-y as she makes her way to the bathroom, to fix her lipstick that Chanhee told her minutes ago looked like she’d been making out with someone.

She hadn’t, but she had been leaning on Baekyeon most of the night, face in her neck when Baekyeon dragged her to dance. Kyungsoon finally gets to the bathroom, finally facing herself in the mirror, when yeah, it does look like she’s been making out with someone. 

So she fixes her lipstick, cleaning up the edges, and wipes around her mouth. She takes out her phone, to look at her efforts in a closer mirror when she notices the snapchat notification from Sehun. the snapchat isn’t of anything, just a blank screen with the words ‘movie night in the Oh-Kim dorm’ and Kyungsoon smiles. 

In return, she takes a selca, as best as she possibly can right now, telling Sehun about their night out, and clumsily leaves the bathroom, putting her phone in her back and promising to check it later. 

She doesn’t.

♡♡♡♡♡

She wakes up in her dorm room in the morning, not really sure how she got there. She’s still wearing her dress, and Chanhee is in the bed next to her, still dead asleep and still in her outfit from the night before. Baekyeon is not, but she probably got to her own room that night so she isn’t too worried. She locates her phone on the floor next to where it should be charging, and plugs it in, before she gets up slowly. 

Her makeup is a mess, and when Kyungsoon is removing the makeup that Baekyeon had put on her the night before, she has a hazy flashback to standing in the bathroom at the bar, fixing her lipstick and she sighs. 

From the bathroom, she hears Chanhee groan, and she walks back out to see her best friend. 

‘You feel awful too?’ Kyungsoon asks, and Chanhee doesn’t answer, just groans again and puts her pillow over her head, turning to face the other wall in their room. 

Her phone is finally charged enough to check it, so she opens it, seeing a message from Baekyeon, telling her she got back to her own bed, and she’s going to get them food. The message is from half an hour ago, so Kyungsoon settles onto her bed again to wait for the older girl. She checks her other notifications, she has new followers on Instagram that she doesn’t remember following, and three snapchats from Sehun. 

The first, is a selca, of Sehun making a stupid face to the camera with ‘mad invite’ written underneath it.

The next, is another blank screen. 

_ Wait, are you drunk? _

And finally, 

_ Are you okay to get home, we can come get you, where are you? _

Kyungsoon feels the heat rising to her cheeks as she opens the camera, and takes a photo of Chanhee’s sleeping form across from her. 

‘we’re fine, sorry I didn’t message back.’ She writes simply over the photo of Chanhee, and sends it to Sehun. 

She gets a response almost immediately, of Sehun who’s clearly just woken up. his hair is messed up, and he’s shirtless. She can only see the top of his shoulders, but they’re good shoulders. the snap says ‘I’m glad you’re okay,’ and Kyungsoon groans like Chanhee had just done. 

Unfortunately, Baekyeon barges into their room two seconds later, holding coffee and breakfast, telling them to get up, and mothering them like she didn’t do shots with them last night. 

‘Boys are stupid.’ Kyungsoon tells Baekyeon in greeting, and Baekyeon grins. 

‘Oh honey, I know that. Sucks that you like them, we would have made cute gay babies.’ Kyungsoon rolls her eyes but lets Baekyeon pull her into a tight hug, with Kyungsoon’s head pressed to Baekyeon’s chest. ‘tell Momma-Baek all about it.’ 

‘I snapchatted him last night.’ Kyungsoon admits, and she feels Baekyeon let out an amused huff. 

‘And?’ 

‘He was being all protective and asked me if we needed to be picked up. And then this morning he said he was glad I was okay.’ 

‘So boys aren’t stupid, you’re stupid and he’s concerned about you.’ Chanhee finally sits up and takes a sip of the coffee that Baekyeon put down next to her bed. She rubs her head, and checks her own phone. 

‘Boys are stupid, but this one seems good for you, so can you please just date him and finally get some dick, you need it.’ Kyungsoon, scandalised, pulls away from Baekyeon and gives her a sharp slap on the arm. 

‘did lover boy message you last night, Chanhee?’ Baekyeon asks. Kyungsoon zones out of the rest of the conversation, thinking about stupid Sehun and his stupid shoulders, and his stupid concern for Kyungsoon that makes her feel all fluttery in her chest. 

♡♡♡♡♡

The next Saturday, Kyungsoon and Chanhee both swear off going out, citing their embarrassing snapchats and the expense to their bank accounts, and Baekyeon decides to get some studying done (possibly for the first time in the semester), so the pair are sitting in their dorm room, chatting quietly about one of Kyungsoon’s classes when Chanhee’s phone rings. 

‘Hey baby, what are you doing tonight?’ Chanhee answers the phone, and gets up to talk to Jongin in the hallway. Her head pokes back in the door a second later, and she asks Kyungsoon if she wants to go to Jongin and Sehun’s room to watch movies. Kyungsoon thinks about it for a second, and clearly doesn’t respond fast enough, because Chanhee follows it up with ‘Jongin says Sehun was talking about you earlier and that he misses you.’ Kyungsoon sighs, and agrees to go, and Chanhee yells that they’ll be over soon and then hangs up the phone. 

‘Jongin says we need to go over like now and he’ll order food.’

‘What do I wear?’ Kyungsoon stands up from her bed, in her ratty sweatpants and one of Chanhee’s shirts that has more holes than shirt. 

‘Put on a bra, change into a tank top and wear one of my hoodies over. And change into the high waisted black sweats.’ She stops, and Kyungsoon obediently starts getting changed. ‘Oh, and put your hair up.’ she ties her hair up, and takes on of Chanhee’s zip up hoodies out of their closet and puts it on. 

‘Anything else?’ 

‘the pink tinted lip balm that tastes like strawberries. Who knows what will happen?’ Chanhee sends her a sleazy grin, and Kyungsoon pointedly ignores her, grabbing her keys and phone, and walking out of their dorm room. 

‘Why are we rushing? They can start the movie anytime.’ Kyungsoon asks as Chanhee pulls her by arm. Kyungsoon is short, she can only walk so fast, and Chanhee is dragging her along and making such huge strides with her long legs that Kyungsoon isn’t even sure she’s touching the floor. 

‘You’ll see.’ Chanhee says cryptically, and grins as they walk into the dorm building next to theirs and take the elevator up four floors. Chanhee’s foot is tapping quickly, and Kyungsoon has no idea what is happening and why Chanhee’s excited, but she feels nervous seeing Sehun after the week before. They’ve texted a few times, but Kyungsoon’s been too busy studying to agree to go out with Sehun, no matter how many times he’s asked if she wants coffee. 

She’s not avoiding him, she’s not, but it’s easier for her to study in her room than in the library, because the library is near the performing arts building across campus and she doesn’t want to waste time when exams are coming up. 

They reach the door, and Jongin appears at the door, welcoming them, and kissing Chanhee softly on the mouth quickly as they walk in. 

‘You made it.’ he whispers to Chanhee, not quietly enough that Kyungsoon can’t hear, and she wonders for two seconds what he’s talking about until Sehun walks out of the bathroom. 

Naked besides a pair of far too tight boxer briefs, and dripping water all over the floor.

He has abs. like at least six of them, she can count easily, and Sehun looks just as surprised by Chanhee and her standing in their small living area. Kyungsoon snaps out of her ab induced daydreams and squeaks, turning around to look at the door so she doesn’t keep staring at him. 

‘I just, um, forgot my towel. I’m gonna go get changed, I’ll be back in a second.’ She hears Sehun say, and their bedroom door closes a second later. She immediately turns around, smacking Chanhee on the shoulder. She and Jongin are laughing, at Kyungsoon’s reaction, or Sehun’s maybe, and Kyungsoon feels incredibly embarrassed even though she wasn’t the one who was just basically naked in front of people. 

She feels an incredibly strong blush rise on her cheeks, even on her chest, and Chanhee pinches her cheek noticing it. ‘Did you notice his abs?’ Chanhee asks, and Kyungsoon smacks her again. 

‘Shut up, Chanhee, I’m going to kill you in your sleep.’ Kyungsoon gives her an evil glare, and she stops. They’ve been friends for long enough, Chanhee knows when Kyungsoon has had enough teasing and they’re reaching the end of her tether. 

Jongin asks how her day was, and how her exam prep is going, which she appreciates. She realises part way through their conversation that she hasn’t actually had an opportunity to speak to Jongin as friends, without him disappearing to make out with Chanhee. 

She doesn’t mind, really, she remembers being so in love with Siwon in high school that she wanted to talk to him, and about him 24/7. Kyungsoon’s accepted that for at least a little while, she would have to accept that Jongin and Chanhee are probably in it for the long haul, and that these conversations every now and again are the best she’s gonna get. 

So she answers Jongin, asking about how their drama showcase and even makes a joke about Chanhee that Jongin laughs at, and Chanhee sends her an honest smile that Kyungsoon reads as happiness that her boyfriend and best friend are getting on. 

Sehun reappears a minute later, fully dressed, and Jongin leads them to the small couch in the living area, letting Kyungsoon sit on it, and then sits down on the armchair next to them, sitting on it and pulling Chanhee into his lap. 

Sehun sits down next to her, hesitantly, and leans over to her. 

‘Sorry for earlier, Jongin didn’t tell me anyone was coming over.’ 

‘I think he and Chanhee planned it. Chanhee dragged me over here all of a sudden after Jongin called and she disappeared into the hallway.’ 

‘Huh.’ Sehun doesn’t say anything else, so Kyungsoon settles, making herself comfortable. It’s warm in here, she notices, unusually so for at least Kyungsoon and Chanhee’s dorm building, so she takes off her hoodie and sets it on the floor next to her bare feet. 

They put on some American movie that Chanhee was going on about a couple of days ago, and Kyungsoon realises very quickly that it’s a horror movie. She fidgets uncomfortably, trying to think about anything else but Sehun pressed up net to her on the small couch, and the set up for this movie that Kyungsoon can tell now will cause her nightmares later. 

It isn’t until about 40 minutes in when Kyungsoon is a bit too focused on Sehun next to her and not the screen when something comes up on the screen suddenly, and Kyungsoon screams, out loud, almost jumping out of her seat. 

‘Hey, it’s okay, nothing can hurt you.’ Sehun pulls her in impossibly closer and wraps his arm around her tiny frame. His chin rests on top of hers, and she feels safe. 

‘I can’t watch anymore.’ Kyungsoon whispers to him, and she feels him nod. 

‘Wanna go get bubble tea? The place just off campus doesn’t close until late, and we can leave them to, ugh.’ Kyungsoon looks up to see Chanhee very comfortably perched on Jongin’s lap, and tongue clearly in his mouth. Kyungsoon shudders. ‘Well, we’re gonna go get bubble tea, you two have fun, we’ll be back later.’ Sehun tells them, and Chanhee makes a noise in agreement, and then what sounds like a moan, so Kyungsoon grabs her hoodie off the floor, and they rush out the door, closing it behind them. 

‘I thought I wouldn’t have to deal with him talking about her so much when they got together, but this is worse.’ 

‘So much.’ Kyungsoon agrees, zipping up her hoodie. ‘Let’s go before we have to listen to them fuck in the armchair.’ She says, casually, and Sehun lets out a surprised noise, but agrees and leads her down the hall. 

♡♡♡♡♡

The next weekend rolls around, this time Kyungsoon hasn’t been avoiding Sehun. they talk on Snapchat a lot, they get coffee a couple times, and Sehun even waits for her after her Wednesday class to take her to her next one, for no reason at all. 

They’re dating, she realises a couple days after they got dinner after the movies, but it doesn’t feel real until Sehun is walking her across campus, holding her books, even when he has classes then he’s supposed to be attending. 

On Friday night, they agree to go to a party together, all four of them. Baekyeon says she’ll appear if her half-sketched plans with Yixin fell through. The party is just off campus, about a ten minute walk from the dorm building, so they take their time getting ready. 

Chanhee and Kyungsoon do anyway, the boys are done pretty quickly, so they decide to meet the girls there, rather than waiting for them. 

They walk into the party an hour later, Kyungsoon wearing a shorter dress than last time, this one’s red and matches her lip colour. She’d managed to sit still long enough for Baekyeon to do her eyeliner before she disappears to hang out with Yixin. 

Kyungsoon looks stunning, even Chanhee says so when she leaves the bathroom that she’d been getting ready in. dramatic effect, or something that Baekyeon had told her when she’d sequestered Kyungsoon in there earlier. 

She’s surprised when a majority of the room turn to look at her and Chanhee when they walk in. Kyungsoon thinks she has something on her face, honestly, but they walk in and make their way to greet Jongdae’s friend who’s party it is. 

They’re stopped by Sehun and Jongin stepping in front of them literally seconds after they walk in the door. Jongin pulls Chanhee into a kiss, telling her how pretty she is, and leading her into the kitchen, or wherever the drinks are. 

Sehun cant help but look Kyungsoon up and down a couple of times, before meeting her eyes. Kyungsoon’s mouth twists into a smirk, and Sehun blushes knowing he’s been caught. 

‘Did you want a drink?’ 

‘I’m alright for now, let’s go dance.’ Confidence surges through Kyungsoon as she pulls him onto the makeshift dancefloor in the middle of the room. Sehun lets himself be dragged, and when they get to the centre of the room, his hands find her waist quickly and he pulls her in close. 

‘This okay?’ he asks, slowly dancing with her. An upbeat pop song is playing, the people around them are dancing to the beat, but Sehun and Kyungsoon are both too distracted, staring at each other. 

‘You look beautiful.’ Sehun leans in to whisper in her ear over the loud music, and she shudders, feeling his hot breath so close to her ear. ‘You always do, but tonight you look incredible.’ 

‘You don’t look so bad yourself.’ She mutters back, and he laughs, his head tilting up a little so she can see the column of his throat. She realises she wants to bite it, and dammit, that wasn’t the plan for tonight. She scolds herself internally, trying to keep it together. 

‘Don’t look so bad? Last week you couldn’t keep your eyes off me.’ Sehun jokes, and she laughs, not expecting him to bring it up again, especially now. He’d been too embarrassed at the time, but Kyungsoon realises he’s probably had a few drinks, and his lips are starting to become loose. Good. 

The song changes, into something slower, something sexier that Kyungsoon doesn’t recognise. He moves like liquid, dancing close to her, never moving his hands off her at any point. 

Her mouth is suddenly dry, watching him dance, she realises how sexy he is, when he’s not focused on anything else but dancing, moving his body like that. He notices her stopped, staring at him and he smiles bashfully.

‘I need some air, come with.’ She says, not asking, and he follows her dutifully to the alley out back of the house. 

‘You okay?’ he asks, genuinely concerned about her, and she has to breathe in carefully. 

‘I’m fine, it was just warm in there.’ She says, and he finally looks at her, directly in her eyes, and slowly backs her against the wall they’re standing next to when he realises the want in her eyes. 

‘Do you want this?’ Sehun’s hands hold on to her waist, as he gets closer and closer to her. She stays silent, for a while, until Sehun is pressed up against her completely. 

‘Yes, I want this. I want you.’ Kyungsoon finally relents and whispers, unable to speak any louder. She doesn’t have to for much longer, because Sehun kisses her roughly, his tongue finding hers immediately. Her hands go to his hair, his arms, she can’t keep track, honestly, she wants to feel all of him. his hands are running up and down her waist, thumbs pressing softly on her ribcage and she lets out a small noise. She thinks its embarrassing, but when Sehun’s left knee presses at Kyungsoon’s thighs, opening them gently, she forgets it, grinding down on his well-muscled thigh. she moans a little, through the kiss, as his thigh makes contact with her heat and she shivers involuntarily. 

‘We should go back to mine.’ Kyungsoon pulls away from Sehun, and tells him confidently, as she straightens her dress and brushes her fingers through her hair that was probably just messed up by being pushed against the wall and kissed like that. He laughs, and nods, trying to subtly adjust his skinny jeans, to not all that much success. 

‘Come on, Sehunnie, it’s only a short walk.’ She takes his hand, not sure where the confidence came from, and they start the walk back to her and Chanhee’s dorm building. 

♡♡♡♡♡

Kyungsoon wakes up the next morning to the sound of an alarm that definitely isn’t hers. She’s too warm, and her pillow has moved during the night to be next to her, clutching her waist.

And then she opens her eyes, and sees Oh Sehun next to her, mouth open and drooling on her pillow. He wakes up too, after a little while of the alarm going, and he reaches over her to her bedside table where his phone sits next to hers, and he swipes the screen aimlessly trying to turn it off. 

‘morning.’ She whispers, and he groans but buries his face into her neck and pulls her in tighter.

‘more sleeping.’ He manages to mumble, and if it isn’t the cutest and sexiest and most adorable thing she’s ever seen or heard. She agrees, settling back into him comfortably when the door to their dorm slams open, and Chanhee walks in, followed closely by Jongin. 

‘Morning cuties, we brought you food, get up.’ Chanhee sounds chipper, and kyungsoon wants to kill her. 

‘Go away.’ Kyungsoon mutters, eyes still closed, and Sehun’s arm around her waist squeezes her even tighter, and she can’t help but grin.

‘Cute.’ Jongin says, and Kyungsoon distinctly hears the sound of a camera shutter going off. 

‘Soon-ah, was he any good? Those hips as good at fucking as they are at dancing?’ Chanhee asks, and Kyungsoon opens her eyes to look at Chanhee who’s right up close to her face, and she sighs. 

‘Please get out, I need more sleep.’ Sehun complains quietly into her shoulder finishing his sentence with a soft kiss to the skin there, and Kyungsoon nods in agreement. 

‘On one condition.’ Chanhee says, and Kyungsoon glares at her. 

‘What, Chan?’ 

‘You give me a high five and thank me and Jongin for setting you two up.’ 

‘I’m not doing either of those things.’ 

‘You’ve known her longer, Kyungsoon, she’s not going to give up on this one.’ Jongin says, and Kyungsoon sighs, because Jongin’s right, Chanhee wont let it go. 

‘Thank you for setting us up, please get out and leave the food.’ Chanhee whines, and she feels Sehun smile into her neck. Kyungsoon also holds up her hand, carefully pulling up the sheets with one hand so she doesn’t expose her naked body to Chanhee and Jongin. 

Chanhee grins, giving her a high five, and telling Kyungsoon they’d be talking about it later as they start to leave. Kyungsoon closes her eyes again, and Chanhee pops back in, telling them they have three hours instead of two because she’s generous, and then the door slams. 

‘Thank god.’ Kyungsoon mutters, and Sehun smiles again.

‘So, are my hips as good at fucking as they are at dancing?’ Sehun asks her, and she turns to look at him. 

‘Not sure, I might need to reassess.’ She says, and he rearranges them so he’s laying on top of her, holding himself up with his forearms. 

‘You’re so hot, how did I manage to get you?’ 

‘How presumptuous, Oh Sehun, you haven’t even asked if I’m yours yet.’ Sehun stops to look at her, with concern filled eyes, and she grins. 

‘Do you want to?’ he asks, with a little pout and she smiles. 

‘Do I want to what?’ 

‘Be mine.’ He looks so concerned, and it’s so cute that Kyungsoon has to pull him down to kiss her, morning breath be damned. She pulls away after a couple of seconds, and his concerned look turns into a grin. 

‘Dinner tonight?’ he asks, hopefully, still staring down at her. 

‘If I can get away from Chanhee, it sounds perfect.’ Kyungsoon answers, pulling him into another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is alternatively entitled: I just really love Oh Sehun and I have a lot of feelings about him being happy and living his best life. 
> 
> thank for reading, come chat to me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/fuckboibam) I go back to uni in a week and would like to avoid any and all assignments by writing fic thank u.


End file.
